


耳廓狐

by Mozhaihua



Category: Historical RPF, Historical Romance - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozhaihua/pseuds/Mozhaihua
Summary: 完成度不高，只有开头结尾没有body...
Kudos: 1
Collections: 蒙隆宇宙





	耳廓狐

军中生活少不了宠物的陪伴。我不算那种战壕里养猫的狂热分子，现在我指挥着一个司令部，但只养了一只边牧，一只西班牙猎犬，一匹夏尔马，还有一个不知能不能算宠物的东西——一只耳廓狐。

之所以存在这种不确定性，是因为它本来是未被驯服的自然界的动物，并不依赖人类的宠爱生活。说是宠物，其实更像一个性情冷漠的朋友。它偶尔出现在我身边，也许允许我摸摸它的耳朵，然而在大部分时候，它是不亲人的，甚至连靠近都没有办法。我喜欢这只警惕的狐狸，它很可爱，皮毛是沙子一样的淡黄，胸腹是乳白色，颜色沉淀到尾巴尖儿上，泛出一点灼热的红。它的眼睛是最清澈的，口吻处有些上翘，像个洋洋得意的笑容，大耳朵精神抖擞。我有时候想，如果它会变成人，大概就是个常胜将军的样子。

所以我对它比较“自由放任”。

它是什么时候出现的，我已经忘记了。在英国的时候，它出现在我办公室的窗外，从一棵苹果树跳到我的窗台上，有时候溜进来，明目张胆地偷吃花生酱，蓬松的尾巴浸到墨水瓶里，不经意地抖动一下，毁掉好些文件。我任由它去。文件上的文字是死的，而它有着最蓬勃的生命。它像个小小的火把。

问题是，我不知道它什么时候来，什么时候不来。但是随着时间过去，我渐渐摸清了一些规律：它似乎害怕生人，并不经常在有别人在场的时候出现。它也很少出现在室内。但当我散步的时候，开车兜风的时候，沉思默想的时候，是时时可以看见它的。它上蹿下跳的样子全然是一个野性难驯的动物，难以想象它偶尔还会亲近人。

渐渐地，我学会了把三明治撕碎了留在窗台上。在沙漠的时候，它有时蹿进帐篷里。不过幸好，它并不经常捣乱。它停在我的肩上，软茸茸的皮毛挨蹭着我的脸，我感到非常愉快。我把它托在手掌中，准确地说，是它停留在我的手上，我碰了碰它毛茸茸的耳朵，碰了碰它湿漉漉的鼻子，依偎在一起，它像猫一样发出细微的满足的呼噜声。

“你这小东西，你从哪里来啊……你是一个奇迹吗？你是一个精灵吗？你是一个幻觉吗？你是上帝赐予给我的陪伴吗？”

你怎么不会说话？

耳廓狐，众所周知，是一种沙漠生物，它怎么适应英国的阴沉多雨的气候？它如何穿越海峡？它怎么在炮火中生存下来？

但是它已经陪伴我度过了许多难忘或平淡的岁月。我已经老了，它容颜依旧。

一个秋天的晚上，小雨淅淅沥沥，我躺着发呆，月光透过窗帘照进来，多么昏暗啊……突然听见有鸟儿在撞击我的窗户。揭开窗帘，只见一团黑糊糊的小型野兽，被雨淋得湿透。我捏了捏它的尾巴，以为是只流浪的松鼠，拿到灯下一看，发现它的耳朵挺大，啊，原来是一只狐狸。

“你这可怜的小东西……在怕冷吗？休息吧，休息吧。” 假如我的太太还在的话，她一定要尖叫的。我拿毛巾把它擦干，倒了些牛奶给它喝。它很警惕，不习惯人类的手，只是强忍着没有蹿出去，好像几乎要忍不住给我一口。我隔着毛巾感觉到它抖得非常厉害，喉咙里发出呜呜咽咽的声音，可怜极了。

它很快就恢复了生命力，开始活蹦乱跳。喜欢蹲在高的地方，它从地上跳到沙发上，从沙发上跳到我的书桌上，我收藏的手枪在上面整齐地摆放成一排，还有我太太的照片——我们的结婚照，月光斜斜地照进来，我的那一半映着月光，她的一半沉没在黑暗里，于是我们中间形成了一道明与暗的分界。

那狐狸现在蹲在书柜顶上，我毫无办法，用旧衣服给它做了个窝。它好像通人性似的，累了就知道下来，蜷在窝里睡觉，尾巴严严密密地掩着口鼻。我就着床头灯看了会报纸，下院遭到激烈批评，因为北非战事不利。隆美尔得到一个新的名字：沙漠之狐。报纸上有他的照片，他在笑。沙漠之狐，我嘀咕了一句，合上报纸，做了晚祷，然后熄灯睡觉。

我睡觉了，枕头上似乎还残留着她的头发的香气，于是梦见她还活着，在我的怀抱里。从这个很深很深的梦里醒过来，醒来时的悲哀带来强烈的、几乎致死的心悸。

我拼命呼吸，那种痛苦像潮水退下岛礁，我又胜利了，立刻就挣扎着爬起来，跌跌撞撞地走去洗漱。天气放晴了，旧衣服搭成的窝是空的，那只狐狸不知所踪，下次下雨的时候，也许它还会再来的。不知道为什么，我的心砰砰地跳。

电话响了起来。

清晨的空气清新而明亮。

我接起电话，一个声音对我说：“蒙哥马利将军，恭喜您得到了一个新的任命。”我的心跳得那么快，鼓膜震动，几欲破裂。那边说：“总参部已经决定了——您将被调往北非。”


End file.
